


Craving Conundrum

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Implied Arousal, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, Unconventional-Angel's Winter Drabblethon, omega cas, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, the ex-angel, hasn’t eaten enough foods to know what the cravings that his and Dean’s puppy bring on are.  Dean helps Cas figure it out and it becomes a very sweet moment.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://unconventional-angel.tumblr.com/WinterDrabblethon">Unconventional-Angel's Winter Drabblethon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> On [THIS](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3826969491bf08b42cfcbafc5a0babb9/tumblr_ntze60w5tt1r9d17jo1_500.jpg) diagram, I put Cas toward the middle of the Pink maybe slightly up toward the Yellow and I put Dean In the middle of the Blue.

Cas woke up with a major craving. Dean’s child had been wanting some of the craziest things of late. The worst part was that Cas hadn’t tried enough human foods to know what foods the pup wanted. That’s how Cas found himself sitting cross-legged in front of an open fridge in the bunker’s kitchen.  
  
Rubbing a hand over the swell of his belly, Cas stared woeful into the fridge. He had sniffed the leftover ravioli and the Italian dressing. He had ran a finger through the frosting on one of Sam’s cupcakes. He had popped a cinnamon and sugar donut hole into his mouth. But nothing seemed to be what the pup wanted.  
  
“You hungry or hot?”  
  
Cas jumped and turned to see Dean. Cas’ shoulders drooped. “I can’t figure out this craving.” He looked back to the fridge; he picked up a cheese stick and pulled off the wrapper to sniff it. He took a bite before offering it to Dean. “I don’t want that either.”  
  
Dean took the proffered treat and nibbled on it. He reached a hand down to pull Cas up. “How about you sit at the table and I try to figure out what it is the pup wants?”  
  
Waddling too much for his liking, Cas moves to the table. “I wish you didn’t have to help me all the time.” He pulls up his loose Henley. “I wish you could just tell me what you want.” He tapped his stomach making sure the pup was taking note.  
  
Dean brought over a few packages from the cupboard. He stuck his pinky into one. “Hold out your tongue.”  
  
Following instruction was something that Cas took pride in. He opened his mouth and bared his tongue to Dean.  
  
White powder covered the tip of Dean’s pinky when he tapped it to the leftmost edge of Cas’ tongue.  
  
Cas flinched. “Blech, what is that?” He pulled his tongue back in and swished it around in spit to rid the taste from his mouth.  
  
Laughing kindly, Dean capped that container and set it aside. “You’re not craving anything bitter then.” Dean dipped his finger in another container.  
  
Craning to try to see the label, Cas rocks forward in his seat pushing his legs further apart so his belly fit.  
  
“Open.”  
  
Cas did automatically. Dean tapped his finger on another patch of Cas’ tongue. Cas cringed.  
  
Setting that container aside too, Dean smiled. “Nothing salty.”  
  
Cas pouted. “I want this craving to go away.”  
  
“It will. Tongue.” Dean tapped another substance on Cas’ tongue.  
  
Cas reached out and took hold of Dean’s wrist holding his finger on his tongue. He closed his mouth around Dean’s finger and hummed, sucking the rest of the substance off of Dean’s finger.  
  
Blushing, Dean pulled at his finger. “Sweet it is.”  
  
Letting go of Dean’s finger with a pop, Cas nodded. He leaned forward toward Dean.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “Warm or cold?”  
  
“Warm.” Cas practically moaned the word at the Dean.  
  
Dean’s ears turned redder and he bit his bottom lip. He looked away from Cas and toward the cupboards. “I think I know what will curb your craving.” Dean stood and busied himself with two mugs and milk.  
  
Cas waited as patiently as he could. His stomach gurgled. “How much longer, Dean?”  
  
“A little longer, babe.” Punching in a time on the microwave, Dean grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a bag from another cupboard, the one with the cereals.  
  
Knowing Dean was doing everything in his power, Cas busied himself with his stomach. He often wondered what the pup would look like. He wondered if he or she would have green or blue eyes. If he or she would have Dean’s dirty blonde hair or his own unruly mess that Dean seems to adore despite its flaws. Dean would sometimes talk about whether the puppy would like burgers or cars. Cas was continually surprised by how Dean never seemed to be stuck on the looks or gender of the baby, preferring to ponder the puppy’s likes and dislikes and ideas about the world.  
  
Cas glanced at his wonderful Alpha. He smiled to himself; it spread into a full grin when Dean turned with two mugs with steam. Cas scooted his chair closer to the table so he could look into the mug Dean placed at his place setting. “What is it?”  
  
Sitting in his own spot, Dean touched the wall of Cas’ mug. “Hot Cocoa. It should be cool enough to drink but be careful.”  
  
Mimicking Dean, Cas lifted the mug by its handle and blew on the surface. He took a cautious sip and found white, sweet goo stuck to his face. He licked at it; it was sweet and warm. He decided he rather liked Hot Cocoa. The pup seemed to agree, settling down in Cas’ belly.  
  
When Cas looked over to Dean again, Dean’s cheekbones were red and he had some of the sweet, white stuff on his face too. Cas leaned over to kiss him. His belly and the table got in the way so he pulled back and pouted.  
  
Laughing at Cas’ rejected look, Dean set his Cocoa down and slipped to the floor beside Cas. He pushed the hem the shirt up where it had fallen down over Cas’ belly. Dean nuzzled at it. “Do you think the pup with like chocolate milk or hot chocolate more?”  
  
Cas giggled. “Where do you come up with these questions?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> me: acruelauthorgod.tumblr.com (it will redirect you to my main tumblr which changes a lot)


End file.
